Something Beautiful
by WhiteWolf74
Summary: Set post season 2, Captain Cold lives. Sara and Leonard are still trying to figure out what they are. Captain Canary. One-shot.


_Set post season 2, Barry Allen rescued Leonard from the oculus explosion, they haven't broken time. The details don't really matter, I just really wanted this to happen. Captain Canary.  
_ I don't own Legends of Tomorrow.

 **Something Beautiful**

None of the team had ever imagined that Leonard would be alive, that he would come back, but he did, and that brought some questions. Everyone was ecstatic when Barry Allen had called the ship telling them that Captain Cold was alive and well. But once he was back on the ship, Amaya noticed that Sara was missing. Leonard too noticed that the assassin was gone, she had been there for his arrival, but once they reached the temporal zone she promptly disappeared. Amaya knew that Sara and Leonard knew each other; after all they had been team mates for months.

Amaya had asked the team why Sara had disappeared, what was Leonard to her? What weren't they telling one of the newest members of the team? Stein told her that they had history. Ray said that they were never something but they almost were. Mick told her to leave it alone. Jax just smiled and shook his head.

Amaya returned to her room, it had been a long day and all she wanted to do was sleep, but on a time ship, nothing ever goes the way you expect it. That's how she ended up there, in a place that she never expected to be in, a place she never wanted to be. As she walked through the corridor, Sara was walking towards her, Snart was following her closely, before either of them sore Amaya she did what any sane person would do and quickly ducked into her room, she wasn't going to interrupt this.

"Please talk to me" he begs, "Sara, please" he doesn't even make an attempt to hide the vulnerability in his voice.  
"What can I do for you Leonard?" she asks. Turning on her heel, she meets his eyes. Anyone could see that her guard was up.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Bullshit. Absolute bullshit Sara" he speaks with an unexpected harshness. "You haven't been able to look at me since I got back, and we've shared all but one sentence. I've spent more time with the newbies then I have with you. What did I do?" Amaya was shocked, she had never known anyone to speak to Sara like that and not get immediately hurt. Everyone respected Sara, everyone.  
"Nothing" she says forcefully "you haven't done a thing, just leave it. Go back to Mick, he's probably wondering where you are"  
"He's asleep, he won't miss me"  
"He will, he already knows that you aren't in his room"  
"How do you know that?" he asks cockily.  
"Mick will be awake. He hasn't been able to sleep without Gideon's' help since-" she breaks off,  
"Since, when Sara?" Snart is calmer this time  
"Since the oculus"  
"Oh" he breathes. They both stand in silence.

"Have you been sleeping?" he finally asks. No, she hasn't, even Amaya was aware of that. Being a former member of the League of Assassins, Sara never needed much sleep, but even she realises that Sara needs more then what she has been getting.  
"What makes you think that I would be losing sleep?" she shoots at him,  
"I know you Sara and I know that you would-"  
"You don't knowing a thing about me" she growls, "You were gone for months Leonard, 10 months and during that time I've changed, we've all changed. So, you have no right to come in here and accuse me of things that I-"  
"I hate to interrupt Captain Lance, but Mr Jaxson has requested the presence of the entire team on the bridge immediately." The AI cuts in.  
"You didn't interrupt anything Gideon, Captain Cold was just returning to his bunk, tell Jax I'm on my way." Sara says.  
"Captain?" Snart looks surprised.  
"Like I said, you don't know a thing." And with that, she once again turns on her heel and begins to walk towards the bridge, Snart follows and Amaya brings up the rear.

"Jax, what's going on" Sara asks as she walks onto the bridge, the rest of the team were already there, Amaya walks in last, Sara gives Leonard a scowl.  
"We've got another mission." He tells the group.  
"Gideon, explain it all please." Sara asks the AI.  
"It appears, Captain Lance, that we have a level 5 anachronism, November 17 1974, Athens, Greece. It appears that a street vender is attempting to use the Euro, instead of the drachma as money. The Euro was first commissioned 1992, but wasn't used in Greece until 2002, meaning that it is drawing attention." Gideon explains.  
"Very well, set the course Gideon. Everyone get ready for the time jump." Sara tells everyone.  
"Sara, can I talk to you for a moment?" Snart asks, the entire team seems to hold a breath, they not so subtly watch the pair. Amaya was the only person who knows of the pair's previous meeting, the others all believe that this is the first time they have interacted since he returned.  
"Mr Snart you will not be coming on this mission. You will be staying on the ship and not participating."  
"Not happening, I am coming with you." He told her,  
"No you're not. I'm the captain, and as long as you are on this team or on this ship you will listen to me." This was one of the first times that any of the Legends have heard Sara use her rank against them.  
"You know that I don't listen to my Captains."  
"And you know that I am more than willing and capable to stop you." She growls back. "Now get in your seat."

The time jump was more than awkward, actually, Amaya decides, the entire mission was awkward. Mick seems to have a problem with his partner being left behind on the ship, Jax and Ray seem disappointed that they don't get to work with their old team mate again. Stein, it seems is the only one who agrees with Sara. Nate and her were just stuck between the unspoken argument of the original legends.

 **P/B**

 **Sara P.O.V.**

"Well done Legends. The anachronism was successfully erased." Gideon announces as we arrive on the ship. "Captain Lance may I suggest that we stay here over night. It would be in the best interests of everyone's health to perform a time jump once you are all fully rested."  
"Good thinking Gideon." I say. Everyone splits once we reach the corridor with all of the rooms in it, Leonards' door is also shut. Once my bedroom door is shut I begin to talk to Gideon,  
"Gideon, did Leonard leave the ship at all?"  
"No Captain Lance, he remained in his room for the majority of the time you were absent, only leaving briefly to go to the galley to get some food." The AI told me.  
"Ok, Goodnight Gideon."  
"Actually Captain, according to the calendar and clock on which the Legends live it's the morning, and for that reason may I be the first to wish you a happy birthday." I want to thank the AI, but sleep over takes me first, and for the first time in many months I sleep peacefully. **(A/N Sara's birthday is actually on 25th of December, but for my purposes it's not).**

 **P/B**

I wake up, at 6:31. Getting out of bed I decide to skip my morning training, instead opting for waffles with banana and strawberries for breakfast.  
"What are you going to have today, Captain?" Nate asks as I walk through the door, just as he sits down at the table to eat his breakfast.  
"Waffles, you?" I ask him,  
"Bacon and Eggs," I nod, walking towards the fridge beginning to prepare my own meal, we then sit in a comfortable silence. While eating breakfast, the rest of the Legends gradually make their way into the galley for food.

Taking my time with the waffles, I am the last to leave, getting up from the table I move towards the sink to clean my dishes, instead I crash into a solid body,

"oof, watch where you're going assassin." A teasing voice says, I am not ready to deal with this, to deal with him today. I walk to the sink, cleaning my plate, the silence is broken again, "Not even an apology, wow, how mature."  
"Leonard I'm really not up to this today, please just leave me alone." I tell him.  
"So you get to decide when we do and don't get to talk." He remarks, crap. I really don't want to do this on my birthday, I just want to stay in my room and watch movies. "Talk to me Sara, tell me what I did to make you hate me so much." He is pleading with me.

"I don't hate you Leonard" I tell him, turning around to face him, I could never hate him.  
"Then why? Why do you keep ignoring me, what did I ever do?" he shouts at me, he doesn't even understand,  
"You made me choose!" I scream back at him "You made me choose between saving you and saving myself, and I chose myself." His breath hitches, it's too late to take it back now, I've been keeping my anger down for too long,  
"Sara, I never-" he tries reasoning with me.  
"You gave me an impossible decision." He put me into a position that I will never be able to forget.  
"I never meant to put you in that place" he tries to explain.  
"Yeah, well you did. And not only did I have to deal with the fallout of my decision and of losing you, I also had to deal with the looks that Mick gave me once he found out what I'd done, the looks he still gave me until yesterday."  
"I'll talk to Mick, it wasn't fair for him to blame you."  
"But it was, okay? He cares about you. If it had been the other way around I would have blamed him."  
"No it wasn't fair- wait did you just admit that you care about me?" he asks, a smile quickly forming on his lips. I blush, his harsh tone transforms into a teasing one "Oh come on pretty bird, admit it, you care about me."  
"Maybe I did, but you left me, crook. You left me alone!" I tell him, I can't meet his eyes. I have been mourning him for months, and now that I don't have to any more I realise that I have been angry at him. Angry for leaving me alone.

"We were talking about a life together Len," my voice cracks but it doesn't matter, "You were talking about being together out of want not out of necessity because we were team mates. You filled my head with dreams and then you just left."  
"Please forgive me Sara" he pleads with me. He doesn't wait for a response, instead he simply ducks his head and captures my lips with his. This isn't anything like the kiss that we shared at the oculus, that one represented endings, this one represents the future and everything that is yet to come. I smile, breaking the kiss,  
"Promise that you will never do it again." I say, burying my head in his chest,  
"Do what, die?" He asks. I nod,  
"That, and never ask me to choose between me and you, not again."  
"I promise" is all he says, but at this particular moment that is all I need, he pulls me into a tighter embrace.

"Oh, and Sara"  
"Mmm"  
"Happy Birthday"  
"You know, you're the first person to tell me that, except for Gideon."  
"So I was beat to it by a random AI."  
"Mr Snart, need I remind that I am not a random Artificial Intelligence, and I do have a name." Gideon interrupts,  
"Yeah, Mr Snart, unbelievable" I smirk. He doesn't say anything, instead he just drops his head and kisses me again, it's tender and sweet, and scolding hot all at once.  
"I got you something," he tells me when we break apart,  
"Len, you didn't have to get me anything-" he cuts off my protests,  
"I know, but I wanted to, and don't worry I didn't steal it."

He walks me to his room, our fingers interlaced and somehow we don't run into anyone.  
"Close your eyes." He tells me. All of my training says no, all of my instincts say no, but somehow his eyes win out and my eye-lids shut. His footsteps move away from me, he opens a cupboard or something, then returns to where he was before. "Ok, you can open your eyes now." He stands in front of me with a simple black rectangular box in his hands, he pushes it into my hands. Taking the lid off, black tissue paper is revealed, I raise my eyebrows at Leonard, who just shrugs. Moving the tissue paper aside, a short white cylinder is revealed.  
"Hold it like this" he says, taking it out of the box and placing it in my right hand. The second my hands wrap around it, it extends, becoming a full length staff, patterns etching themselves into the white surface. I spin it around my fingers a couple of time, its light-weight yet strong.  
"It's beautiful." I say, he smirks  
"I'm glad you like it, when you want to compact it just run your thumb over that circle." I do as he says and the ends shoot down into the middle compartment, becoming a mere cylinder again. "It is engineered to respond to only you, only your genetic code is able to control it," he explains.  
"You know how to make something look beautiful" I express,  
"Something beautiful for someone beautiful." He says.

 **A/N A bit of Captain Canary Fluff.  
Please Review!  
WhiteWolf74 xx**


End file.
